Pending Subject
by RocioZero
Summary: Zamasu accepts to be the apprentice of Kaioshin of Universe 10, but in his duties to know more of the mortals he ends up watching behaviors that he still cannot understand. Gowasu, his young tutor, decides to give him a chair in this regard, but beyond theory. Young!Gowasu x Zamasu.


_None of the characters belong to me. All of them are property of Akira Toriyama._

* * *

A gentle breeze caressed the treetops of the Sacred World of the Kai of Universe 10, producing a characteristic whisper that flooded the surroundings with a peaceful atmosphere. Inside the temple, a young shinjin with a lime-green complexion wrote quick lines on a notebook, sitting accompanied only by a glass sphere on the table, which shone images inside. Zamasu was just a young man, but he had been invited by the very Kaioshin of Universe 10 to form him as his future successor. Zamasu recalled the fact every so often; he remembered the placid life he had as the North Kaio, and the surprise he had the day the Kaioshin showed up on his little planet, to tell him that he'd been watching his hard work and offer him the opportunity to be educated under his wing. Of course, Zamasu would have never denied the offer, but even now that it had been a while since his designation, he felt insecure about his abilities, and incessantly compared himself with the skills and vast knowledge of his tutor, Gowasu. Being the regent for the peace of a whole universe was not a job to be taken lightly, he still had a lot to learn.

That day, like so many others, his task for the afternoon was to sit next to the sphere of the Kaioshin, to study the behavior of mortals for whose welfare he should watch in the future. Gowasu always told him that it was important to know these beings in order to help them, so he should spend a lot of time observing them, studying them, understanding them, and not forgetting to write down everything new that he discovered or that he thought might be useful. Zamasu fulfilled his task with encouragement and devotion. However, the images that were presented to him to study that afternoon were… something that still disturbed him a bit.

Silently, the current Kaioshin crossed the gloom of the corridors and went out into the yard to control how his student's homework was going. Gowasu was a young shinjin, very experienced but without this being evident in his features; he had a kind look and a firm but gentle attitude. He approached his ward slowly so as not to interrupt his concentration.

"How are you going with your homework?" The Kaioshin asked with soft voice from a distance.

"F-Fine, fine," his disciple hurriedly replied, looking away immediately.

As he drew closer, Gowasu was immediately surprised that Zamasu's face was covered in a notorious blush, and his expression was somewhat embarrassed.

"Is something the matter?" He inquired, somewhat worried, while he stopped next to the young man.

"No, Your Excellency," he gulped. "Everything's… fine."

Gowasu frowned a little, with slight concern. He took a look at the images reproduced in the sphere and immediately understood the situation. The object showed images of a planet from Universe 10, with a civilization very similar to the current human one. At that moment, a couple of humanoids were seen in an intimate attitude, exchanging kisses and caresses, and intertwining their bodies with passion; they wore underwear but their movements imitated those of intercourse, without consuming it . It was the prelude to a typical lovers night. Gowasu turned his eyes to Zamasu, he didn't take his eyes off the sphere, almost as if it was his obligation to see the images (in part it was, Zamasu was very disciplined with his duties), but he was tense. He pressed his lips a bit and his hands were motionless, unable to write anything about it in the notebook he held. Not to mention that the blush that covered his cheeks and ears were very difficult to disguise. Gowasu sighed slightly and crouched a little, to stand beside his student and watch the event together.

"Have you seen this situation before?"

"Yes," Zamasu answered, a bit shy. "When I was the North Kaio, I had already saw these... practices."

"So you know what those mortals are doing?"

"… Mating," the young one replied, looking away softly to his tutor.

Gowasu snorted with a soft laugh. "Well… It's actually more complicated than that."

"How is that? Zamasu asked, with genuine ingenuity.

"You know… Humans who perform these activities do not necessarily do so for reproductive purposes. They do it just for… pleasure."

"… For pleasure?" Zamasu answered, still not understanding what his teacher was referring to.

"Exactly. What we see here is not necessary to perpetuate the species, it is rather a ritual that they do for fun, to feel good. Their bodies are quite sensitive to stimuli, so this type of contact is very pleasurable."

Zamasu didn't say anything else. The scene remained silent for a few seconds.

"You know what I mean, right? Sexual contact without reproductive purposes. You have also experienced something similar."

"What?" Zamasu answered immediately, somewhat confused. "No, I… I don't understand very well what you mean."

Gowasu moved away a little to watch him more seriously. "Did you never do these things just for fun? Because your body… asked for it?" He asked curiously.

Zamasu shook his head, still confused. Gowasu placed his hand on Zamasu's still flushed cheek and stroked it with his back. "But you can react to them…" He commented, intently. "Come, I want to show you something."

Gowasu got up and Zamasu imitated him, following him a few steps.

"Shinjin have an anatomy very similar to the human one," Gowas commented with a professorial air, as he walked slowly with his hands behind his back. "His sensitivity is less, but it's able to perceive and react to the same kind of stimuli."

Both stopped after a few meters, getting closer to the corridors of the temple.

"I don't know if you noticed, but your body has also reacted to that scene of intimacy; your face has blushed and you look nervous and restless." Hearing this, Zamasu felt his face, to assert that the heat was still on his cheeks, according with the words of his teacher. "In the future, your work will be to watch over those beings, so it's important that you know how these processes work,… even taking the reactions of your body as an example to understand the human ones."

Gowasu paused and watched his young disciple, still somewhat confused by these revelations. Zamasu was only a young man but he couldn't ignore those issues.

"Allow me."

Gowasu took the fabric sash that bordered his apprentice's waist and untied it carefully, letting it fall to the side. Then he unbuttoned the only button on his suit and helped him get rid of it, also leaving it aside. "Shinjin don't reproduce, but also our physiology allows us to perceive sensations similar to those of humans," said the Kaioshin, also taking off his sash and gray suit, and dropping it by his side "… even in terms of physical pleasure."

Gowasu went to unbutton Zamasu's shirt parsimoniously, opening it and exposing the torso of his apprentice.

"Have you never… experienced those sensations?" Gowasu asked sincerely, with an incredulous and provocative expression, as he placed his hand on Zamasu's chest and stroked it firmly but gently from top to bottom. He had never been attracted to his disciple, but he had to admit that in that moment of naive vulnerability he looked… tempting.

"I'm not sure," Zamasu replied, hesitantly.

"I can teach you… what is it about."

Gowasu approached the face of Zamasu, who immediately recoiled involuntarily, alarmed by the proximity of their bodies. It wasn't common for Kais to share their personal space so simply, or at least Zamasu had never done it. Gowasu smiled softly.

"Don't worry," Gowasu whispered, a few feet from his cheek. "I'm not going to do anything unpleasant to you."

Zamasu's hairs bristled as he felt his master's breath over his ear; that minimal distance was a very abrupt change for him. Immediately, Gowasu shortened that distance and kissed him on the cheek, which caused a small spasm in the young man, which the elder noted, so he measured his movements calmly. Gently, he took Zamasu's chin with a caress, to gently move it to one side and place another kiss on his cheek, then another one, and another one, always very gently. The path of osculation immediately reached the apprentice's mouth, where Gowasu kissed him on the lips edge, causing Zamasu to back up again a little, very uneasily.

"Zamasu," Gowasu called him gently. "Don't worry. Just concentrate on the sensations of your body."

Zamasu nodded, quite unsure, but keeping his face on his side. Gowasu then approached him again and gave him a kiss on the earlobe, thus traversing the several inches of it. Zamasu only diverted his attention and his gaze to one side. With another gentle gesture of his hand, Gowasu lifted Zamasu's chin to expose his neck, where he buried his face to continue kissing it delicately. In a reflex act, Zamasu shrugged his shoulders, very embarrassed.

"Don't do that," Gowasu sighed, jokingly.

With his other hand, Gowasu took his disciple by the shoulder and carefully lowered it, and at the same time running the collar of the purple shirt that hindered the journey. With the skin already exposed, Gowasu continued the round of kisses, although slowly increasing its intensity, and lowering his hand to infiltrate between the shirt and Zamasu's skin, to caress the side of his torso. Zamasu moved his hands impatiently; the feeling was certainly not unpleasant, but… he wasn't comfortable, he couldn't get used to it. His teacher, on the other hand, enjoyed that young skin, virgin of all contact.

Gowasu was carried away by fervor, passed on the other side of the neck of Zamasu, while with both hands caressed his chest, belly and waist; Zamasu's breathing accompanied him, stirring a little more. Gowasu continued down the neck of his apprentice, kissing his collarbone and chest, and kept going down, placing kisses on his stomach and caressing his nipples. He had been careful to start slowly, but now his kisses were passionate and lascivious. Zamasu felt how the mohawk of his tutor touched his skin incessantly, producing a particular tingling sensation that gave no respite to his nerves. Gowasu continued to kiss his pectorals, but when he approached one of his nipples and sucked it with his mouth, Zamasu suddenly reacted, retreating several inches, until hitting the wall behind him. Gowasu stepped forward to catch up with him.

"I'm sorry, did it hurt?"

"N-no," answered Zamasu, subtly covering his bare chest with his arms. "It's not that…"

Gowasu tried to reassure him simply with his gentle gaze, framed by a confident smile. He took Zamasu's arms, who offered no resistance, and gently pushed them away, to return to his task. He continued kissing his chest and torso, and when he felt that his disciple had become used to the touch, he took one of his nipples again with his mouth and stroked it with his tongue. Zamasu stifled a sigh, tensing his body; the feeling was intense but somewhat uncomfortable. He rested his hands on Gowasu's shoulders but didn't exert force, as an ambiguous signal of rejection and acceptance. Gowasu continued to stimulate his nipple, careful not to exalt the young man, but enough to keep him excited. The temperature of his body showed that he was indeed capable of perceiving these sensations. Gowasu climbed back up his torso, this time interspersing the kisses with his tongue, with which he licked small pieces of skin from his apprentice. When they met again in front and Gowasu made a slight gesture to approach his mouth, Zamasu responded for the first time, closing his eyes and approaching to the other's face, though with much hesitation, until Gowasu gave him a simple and soft kiss on the lips. Apparently, those kind of kisses weren't so unpleasant. The Kaioshin perceived this positive attitude and smiled; he continued kissing him on the cheek and neck, but slowly began to infiltrate his hand inside the young man's pants. Zamasu swallowed, he could feel the heat gathering in his face. Already with less modesty, Gowasu reached his crotch **(*)** and went to caress him, to which Zamasu responded by placing his hands on the chest of his master, as in a naive request to stop, or at least slow down that movement.

"Gowasu- sama…!" He managed to enunciate, his voice breaking.

Gowasu didn't pay any attention, he continued stroking his groin, and getting closer to his ear to nibble it gently, looking for the young man to let himself be carried more by the pleasure. Zamasu squeezed his lips and eyelids and tried to back away, but he couldn't by the wall behind him. Although the movements of Gowasu were slow, the impetus of the situation was over him. He was extremely nervous.

Gowasu didn't cease the contact, kissing and tasting the thin skin of his apprentice around the neck and profile of his face, until he felt a warm moisture on his own cheek. He pulled back only a few inches and realized that it was a tear, that managed to escape in some quick flicker of the eyes that Zamasu tightened with nerves.

"What's going on? Is it… too much?" Gowasu asked in a low voice, still very close to his face.

Zamasu nodded, without opening his eyes. Gowasu saw something worried the anguish and anxiety drawn on the face of his partner, the tension on his neck muscles and the flagrant blush that didn't dissipate from his cheeks and ears. He sighed. He gave him a soft kiss on the cheek, erasing the traces of that fugitive tear.

"It's okay."

Gowasu pulled his hands away from him and separated. Zamasu opened his eyes slowly, while he took a breath, trying to catch his breath. It was embarrassing to get over the euphoria of the moment. Gowasu buttoned his apprentice's shirt and smoothed the fabric a bit with his hands; then, with a wave of his hand, he made the Zamasu clothes that had been left on the floor levitate, took them and put them on him.

"Your body is mature, but… your mind still needs to prepare for the idea," he commented, buttoning his suit and arming the knot of his cloth sash. "I'm sorry," he added, with a hurt smile, as he lovingly caressed his disciple's mohawk.

Zamasu nodded, already a little calmer. Gowasu also lifted his clothes and quickly dressed again.

"I guess it can take you a while to learn to understand and experience this kind of situations. Maybe we should try again sometime later," he added, hands on the back, turning and walking to the center of the courtyard.

Zamasu followed him after hesitating a few moments, going to the table to return to his original task. Although his body was already calm, his mind felt to explode among doubts, restlessness and uncertainty. He asked himself if that he felt was really similar to human perceptions, what was all that mixture of pleasure and displeasure that he had experienced, if there would be a next time. It was still too early to answer any of those questions.

 **(*)** Note: here I stick to canon. As far as we know, shinjin are anatomically asexual, so they don't have genitalia. You can consider it as an area with more sensitivity, but just that. Likewise, if you want to think about it in terms of male organs you can do it, it doesn't affect the reading.

* * *

Hello there! Thanks for reading my first ever wrote fanfic. I was quite insecure of showing this, since I'm a huge Blamasu fangirl and I was expecting to finish some of my other fanfics before posting this one, but this whole idea came up to my mind one day I was making a related drawing and I just had to write it down. I hope I'm not the only one who ship these two. xD  
This is my first time translating such a long text (original is in Spanish), so I'm very sorry for any grammar mistake, or if the narrative seems awkward. I'm lazy, so Google Translator did 90% of the work and I just corrected it. My English is not that good to write something detailed (especially regarding English narrative); if there's a huge mistake somewhere, please tell me, I'd love any constructive critique.


End file.
